A thread on an anchor bolt can be created by means of cross-rolling. A cylindrical blank is inserted between two roller profiles and is then rolled along the roller profiles while being rotated around its axis. In this process, the roller profiles emboss ridges for the thread into the circumference of the blank. The high quality of the thread that can be achieved is due, among other things, to the rolling procedure and to the associated uniform radial dimensions.